In Your Arms
by KatanaPistol
Summary: Many years passed since the battle of Hogwarts. Many years since Harry almost died, since Draco was a death eater. Times change, people change. Harry and Draco find themselves together, exploring life through happiness, sorrow, and pain. Warning! This is a MxM story, with detailed sex, rape, and self harm. If you don't like it, shove off! I'm not responsible for trauma.
1. Chapter 1

Light flooded Draco's veiw as he opened his eyes. Half of his vision was obstructed by the pillow he snuggled. His other half fell on the beautifully peaceful face of his lover, Harry. His messy black hair framed his face and fell over his closed eyes.

Draco reached to move the hair out of his face. Harry's eyes fluttered open and rested on Draco's face. "Good morning." He spoke softly. "What'cha lookin' at?"

Draco felt his face heat up. He quickly turned himself around and grumbled, "Nothing." Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He kissed the back of the blonde boy's neck.

Harry chuckled. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed. I'll make breakfast while you shower. We gotta be at work by eight."

The warmth shrouding Draco's back disappeared as the bed creaked and Harry stood up. Harry opened the door to the bathroom and started the water. Draco sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He slipped his feet into his green slippers.

All around the room, memorabilia from their days at Hogwarts. Their Gryffindor and Slytherin ties and scarves hung on the walls and photos of them and their friends adorned bookshelves.

Draco stood up and stretched. His gaze fell onto his scarred left arm. He had his Mark removed, but it hurt like hell.

To be with Harry, worth it.

Not that he'd ever tell him that.

But still, the scarred skin was a reminder of what he had done. Harry had come out of the shower and dried off. He got dressed and exited only to watch as Draco stared at his arm for minutes. Harry laid his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You know I don't blame you for anything right?" Harry mumbled, hoping to snap Draco out of his trance. "I wouldn't have defended you in court if I hadn't believed in you."

"I know." Draco whispered. It was the anniversary of the day Harry defended Draco. "On a different note, you got in late last night. How was Lily's party?" His intention was to drive them off the topic.

Harry smiled. "It was great. Ginny's engaged to Pansy now. Don't forget we have the kids this week. All four of them." Harry kissed Draco on the cheek.

"I won't. Now let me go so I can take a shower." Harry held his hands in the air.

"I shall respect your space, no matter how much I want to invade it!" Harry laughed, exiting the room.

Draco sighed and gathered up his clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom. The room was warm due to the shower Harry just took. Harry has a reason to be happy today. He thought as he turned the water back on. _After all, if he hadn't defended me, I'd be in Azkaban now._ Draco stripped his pajama pants and boxers off and stepped into the water. He quickly washed his body and his hair and got out of the shower. He pulled on a new pair of boxers and then his pants. He tucked his white button up shirt into his pants and then put on his brown belt.

The tie was last. Draco always thought that the best life skill he gained from Hogwarts was how to tie a tie. Once he was certain his hair was in perfect condition, he walked out of the room and made his way to the joint family room and kitchen. The walls were white, which went well with the hardwood flooring. Besides, Harry and Draco couldn't agree on whether to paint the walls red or green. So they settled with white walls with red and green accents. They had leather couches with red and green pillows with their house crests stitched onto them. A white fluffy blanket had been folded and tossed over the backrest of one of the couches. Everywhere else, boxes lined the walls, filled with their personal belongings. Empty bookshelves and empty cabinets. They were about to start as professors at Hogwarts so they had decided to sell their townhouse. They were supposed to close on July twenty-ninth in one month.

Draco strutted into the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools lined up at the island. Harry placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. "Here you go. You might want to eat it fast. We should really get out of here in at least ten minutes." Draco looked at the clock. It was a quarter to eight. Draco started to shovel his food and Harry, full of laughter, shouted, "Don't choke!"

Draco gave him a close-lipped smile and everything seemed fine.

It really wasn't.

xXxXx

Ginny and Harry had a clean split after Albus started at Hogwarts. They stayed good friends, and no one blamed them for the split. Not even Ron and Hermione. Their friendship stayed as strong as ever.

Astoria and Draco weren't even in love. They had an arranged marriage orchestrated by Narcissa to quickly save the Malfoy name. When Scorpius turned eight, Astoria was diagnosed with cancer and died in the middle of their son's first year at Hogwarts.

When Draco signed up to be an auror during Albus and Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts, Harry was the one who had to watch him. Even though he was changed, no one wanted to be partnered with the ex-Death Eater. Harry soon found himself attached to the man. They started dating.

Many people were against it, but most of Harry's good friends and schoolmates didn't judge them.

None of these things were what caused the problems for Draco. It was the guilt. The guilt of knowing people had died because of him, the guilt of ever being aligned with Voldemort. The people at the ministry made it worse, constantly watching him, scrutinizing him, and berating him.

But he survived and soldiered through it, only because he had Harry to help him along the way.

Draco finished eating and dashed to grab his coat and briefcase. "Come on' Harry!" Harry was the one with the driver's license, so he drove them everywhere. He insisted on not apparating or using the floo system, only because he believed that being able to drive would prove useful one day. Harry ran to grab his keys, coat, and his own briefcase and ran out the door before Draco shut it. They hopped into the white Nissan Harry owned and Harry started the car.

"Gotta go, gotta go!" Harry muttered as he pulled onto the main road. Draco never understood how muggles could do something like that. How was it possible to make a heavy box of metal move with just your feet and your hands?

Harry had told him it was complicated, and that he had to take a test to be able to drive. Draco still didn't understand, but he let it slide. He didn't want to drive anyway. It's not like he was a muggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached the Ministry entrance, Harry parked the car and got out. "Let's go!" He mumbled to himself as he grabbed his bag and coat. They walked to a red phone booth that everyone seemed to walk by and not notice.

It's the same entrance Harry used when he had his trial before his fifth year at Hogwarts. Draco stepped into the box with Harry. It was cramped! Draco averted his eyes away from the windows and Harry laughed.

"You okay Draco?" He grinned as Draco blushed.

"Shut up Potter." He mumbled. The telephone box started to move downwards into the Ministry foyer.

As they walked through the foyer, making their way to the auror offices, people kept giving them strange looks. Draco was used to the hateful and disgusted looks people gave him, but it never got easier. Draco just looked down at his feet and followed Harry.

Someone bumped into him and papers scattered all over the floor. Draco dropped down to help the man pick up the papers. The man himself had strawberry blonde hair that waved from side to side as he shook his head, muttering to himself. Draco held the papers he gathered and the man took them. His eyes were brown.

By the time they were standing up, Harry had found his way back to them. "Thank you." The man told Draco. "My name is Martin Feller. I'll be a professor at Hogwarts this year and needed to get some things sorted out before I leave." He chuckles feebly.

Draco and Harry were surprised. What were the odds? "That's cool." Harry started, "Draco and I are actually going to be professors this year too. I'm doing Defense Against the Dark Arts and Draco's doing Potions. What are you teaching?" Harry asked.

"Transfiguration." He mumbled. "Well I better get going. Don't wanna make my boss mad. Nice to meet you and I guess I'll see you around!" He scurried off to wherever he worked.

Harry grinned at Draco. "It's great to know that we'll know someone when we get there." He pat Draco's shoulder and started to walk.

Draco absently mumbled, "We'll know Longbottom." Harry laughed and agreed.

"Yeah. We should really get going." Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and slipped his hand down to intertwine their fingers. People were staring. They always did. Harry was never bothered by it.

 _I wonder why._ Draco thought to himself.

Time passed quickly and Draco found himself staring at the door to their office, watching Harry unlock the door. With a click, Harry swung the door open and dropped his briefcase on a chair by the door. Draco walked in and shut the door.

Harry leaned against the desk, facing Draco, and asked, "What's wrong? All day you've been acting weird." Draco averted his eyes and shirked his coat off. He tossed it onto the chair with Harry's briefcase.

"I-I…" He stuttered. "I just get really tired of all the stares and whispers." Draco clenched his fists and sat down at his own desk. He pulled out auror papers from his briefcase and laid them on his desk. "I'm fine. It's all okay." Draco muttered, trying to convince himself more than Harry.

Harry's hand appeared over the papers Draco worked on. "Stand up." He ordered. Not wanting to fight, Draco obeyed. Harry engulfed Draco in a hug. "Please stop berating yourself over this. I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Yeah. It is."

He lied.

 **I forgot to say this last chapter: I'm writing this because things like rape and self harm is bad. If you know someone who's been through this, tell an adult or an authority figure. I've been through it, it's not fun when you have to deal with it on your own. Don't let someone else go through this on their own and most certainly don't hide it from anyone. It only gets worse if you don't get help. Besides, I think it's a good idea to demonstrate relationships of rape victims and someone who's trying to help them. And no, no one's been raped yet in the story. Last thing: I don't own Harry Potter; If I did, Drarry would be canon all the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Draco finished up early and decided to go home. There was nothing more to do. Everything had been fairly quiet since Voldemort's downfall. Harry considered it a blessing, while Draco felt relief. He wouldn't be able to handle it if something terrible happened, and everyone blamed him. He just couldn't.

Harry and Draco ventured home, not before stopping at the Leaky Cauldron for two butter beers. Draco noticed a car parked on the side of their lawn as they returned to their house. It wasn't any car he recognized. There was a man sitting inside the car with a child in the backseat. As Harry pulled into the driveway, the man and the child stepped out of the car and walked up to them. Draco quickly stepped out of the car as they approached.

The man was pudgy. Not overly fat, but still had a couple pockets of flubber. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a red tee-shirt. The child was a little girl, no older than eleven. She wore a bright blue dress. Her bright blonde hair was a few shades darker than Draco's platinum blonde.

Harry, seemed to know these people. "Dudley." Harry spoke.

"Harry." The man, Dudley, stated. "First off, I want to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

Draco's first though was, _What the fuck did this man do to Harry?!_ His second thought was, _Who is this man?!_

Harry responded, saying. "We were children. Uncle Vernon put it into your brain that I was no good. I like to believe we would have been great cousins had he not have been so prejudiced against me."

 _Cousins?_ Draco thought. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was still concerned about what happened to Harry as a child, though.

Harry looked to Draco. "Oh, Dudley. This is Draco Malfoy. We've been dating for the past year." The man just nods with a look of confusion.

"Is this the same boy you said always bullied your friends?" Draco's face flushed while Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. We were kids, teenagers. We didn't know any better." Harry started to walk to the door and said, "Come on in, and then you can explain why you've come." So they went inside. Draco set his briefcase down on the hall tree bench and hung his coat on one of the hooks. Harry just threw his stuff onto the couch. "You two can sit down." Harry looked at the little girl. "What's your name little one?"

"R-Rivera." She stuttered shyly. Harry just smiled.

"Would you like some chocolate milk?" He asked. Rivera nodded. Harry smiled and went to fix her up the drink. "So, Dudley. Is she your daughter?"

Dudley nodded. "She's not my biological daughter though. I met her mother when she was a baby. Her mom was single and we started dating. We eventually got married and then I adopted Rivera. She grew up as my daughter. Colleen, my wife, recently passed. I don't know who else to turn too, seeing as you are the only person I know who can help."

Harry scrunched his brows in confusion while handing Rivera her drink. Draco took a seat on the other side of the room in a recliner, interested in the conversation. "What do you mean?"

Dudley pulled out a piece of cream colored paper that made Draco and Harry hold their breath. "We received this in the mail a few weeks ago. It took me awhile to find you." He held the paper out to Harry, who took it into his hands. Draco leaned over to look and see if his suspicions were correct. They were.

Rivera had received a Hogwarts letter.

Harry was standing, staring in open mouthed shock at the paper. "Wow. I mean, um… Just wow. What are you gonna do?"

Dudley gave a small smile and shook his head. "I'm gonna send her. I can't let her not go. Her magic will seep through like yours did. My problem is, I don't know where to get any of this stuff on the supply list. I know you wizards use a completely different currency than us, and I don't have any of it!" He covered his face with his hands and muttered. "I don't know what to do, and I'm begging you for your help."

With that, the front door unlocked with a sharp click. The door opened and three boys plus a young girl ran inside. Ginny stepped through the door and waved. "Hey! I brought them back. Scorpius was wonderful Draco. He never complained." Scorpius had a sleepover with Albus over the weekend, and Ginny offered to bring him back. Ginny made her way over to Harry and Draco. She gave Harry a friendly side hug and pat Draco on the shoulder. She turned to Dudley and Rivera. "Who are your guests?"

From a few rooms over, Harry heard Lily scream, "Albus! Give it back!"

Harry sighed. "Albus! What did you take?"

"I was showing Scorpius Lily's acceptance letter!" Albus shouted back. "There! I gave it back!"

Harry laughed feebly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dudley, be happy you only have one. I have three and Draco has one. Ginny, this is my cousin Dudley and his daughter Rivera. Rivera just got a Hogwarts letter."

Ginny seemed surprised, but she didn't question it. "Interesting. You guys can probably tag along when we go school shopping." She moved to the fridge and pulled off three separate supply lists. "Rivera and Lily's supply lists should be the same. Some of these things James and Albus used to have. Scorpius should also have some of these things. Of course there are new books required." Ginny casted Draco and Harry a glare. "New books for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." Harry coughed and Draco shrugged.

Dudley interrupted saying, "I don't have the money to buy these materials. You people use something completely foreign to us."

"Dudley," Harry started. "You can exchange muggle money for wizard money."

"Oh." Dudley mutters. "Great. How do we get these things though? It's stuff I've never heard of!"

Harry sighed and turned to Draco. "We'll have to take him to Diagon Alley." Draco just nods. "Okay. Dudley, we'll take you to the wizard's shopping area, but you can't tell muggles about it."

"Muggles?" Dudley muttered to himself.

He had a lot to learn about the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry proceeded to explain Hogwarts and the know-how to Dudley. Once he got a firm grasp on everything he needed to know, they planned to meet one week before the train left for Hogwarts to gather school supplies.

And that was that. Dudley and Rivera left shortly after, promising to keep in touch.

James walked into the room and said, "Who was the little squirt with the fat guy?" Ginny looked appalled and raised an eyebrow.

Harry stood up from the couch and said, "That was my cousin Dudley and his daughter Rivera. Rivera is starting at Hogwarts this year along with Lily so I want you to be kind to her." James rolled his eyes and walked back into his room.

Harry sighed and grabbed his coat. He hung it next to Draco's and shirked his shoes off. Draco did the same and set them next to the couch. "Hey Ginny?" Draco started. Ginny nodded, giving him her attention. "Are you going to join us for Diagon Alley shopping?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Ron and Hermione will also be there with their kids. Besides, I'll be handling James and Lily while you and Harry take Albus and Scorpius. But we also need to think of Rivera now. I guess I can watch her."

Harry slumped back into his chair. "Thanks Ginny."

She smiled. "I got to get going now. I have a hotel to run! Hey kiddos? I'm heading out now. See you all later!"

Lily, James, Albus, and Scorpius ran into the room. The three siblings hugged their mother and Scorpius said thank you. Then Ginny left.

xXxXxXx

Time passed quickly. Two months passed fast. Their house was sold and they moved into temporary hotel rooms at Ginny's hotel. Luckily, the hotel was located right near The Leaky Cauldron. It was the day that they had agreed to meet up with Dudley and Rivera.

Ron and Hermione had arrived at the hotel lobby with Rose and Hugo first. Harry quickly explained the Dudley and Rivera situation. They were understanding and agreed to go along with it.

Dudley and Rivera arrived soon after and met Ron and Hermione. From there, they made their way to The Leaky Cauldron. Dudley was repulsed by the outside state of the tavern, causing Harry to laugh. They went inside and the barkeep shouted, "Hey Mr. Potter! How are you today? You want a butter beer?"

Harry was tempted but shook his head. "No thanks good sir! Here to get school supplies for the kids!" The barkeep just smiled and went back to preparing a drink for a man on a barstool. Dudley looked around. People were using magic for nearly everything. Cleaning, cooking, even reading. He wondered where they bought the supplies.

A sign hanging above a back door reading, _Diagon Alley_. Harry opened the door and everyone shifted into the tiny, bricked in space. Dudley laughed. "Is this it? This has to be a joke!" Draco chuckled. Harry took his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall. The bricks started to shift into an archway. The new view revealed a wide street, full of people bustling around. Shops lined the streets, compact, showing off all sorts of magical merchandise. "I take it back. This is pretty big."

Harry and Draco stepped into the street along with everyone else. The wall behind them started to close up again. "Okay everyone! We're splitting up. Ginny, you take Lily, Hugo, and Rivera. You can get all the first year stuff. Dudley, you've got the money you need so you'll go with them; carry stuff. Ron, Hermione, can you take James along with Rose? Draco and I will take Scorpius and Albus. Let's meet up at Ollivander's when we've got everything." Everyone agreed and headed off to do their own tasks.

Draco and Harry ventured to get the boys new robes, seeing how they had grown a lot over the summer. They quickly got fitted at Madam Malkin's and left to pick up the robes later. They took them to get their books next. The boys were taking seven classes: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, and Charms. They bought two of each required book. The lady at the counter recognized Harry and proceeded to swoon when Harry laughed at a joke Draco made; _"Had I known that they's have to lug around all these books, I'd have bought each of them a bottomless bag like Granger's."_

The four of them made their rounds, buying the necessary items.

Afterwards, they hurried their way to Ollivander's. Dudley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and all the kids were gathered around the shop. "Did you guys get your wands yet?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah. Henry's on a lunch break. He should be back soon." Henry Ollivander was the son of Garrick Ollivander, the man who gave Harry his wand.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Henry came running down the street saying, "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I tried to be quick!" He fiddled with a set of keys on a keyring and unlocked the door. "Come on in and have the young ones stand at the counter." Rivera, Lily, and Hugo stepped up to the counter and waited patiently while Henry disappeared in the maze of wand boxes. Harry and everyone else waited behind them. Ollivander reappeared with nine boxes stacked high.

They looked like they would fall.

They didn't and Henry set them on the desk and said, "You child, what's your name?" He pointed to Rivera and beckoned her forward.

"Rivera, sir." She stood at the desk and waited for Henry to do something.

"Nice to meet you Rivera." Henry opened one of the boxes and muttered, "Eleven inches, yew, Phoenix feather." He pulled out a light, carved wand and handed it to Rivera. She held it for nearly a second before Henry snatched it away from her. "No no no. Here, ten and a half inches, oak, unicorn hair." This wand was a deep, rich, red-brown. Leafy floral patterns were carved into the wood. A bright light emanated from the tip of the wand. Henry clapped. "Wonderful!" He took the wand back and placed it into it's box. He held it out and said, "Which of you is Miss Rivera's guardian?" Dudley stepped forward and took the wand from Henry.

Henry turned to Lily. "You're Harry's little girl. Lily right?" Lily nodded. "I remember when both of your brothers received their wands" He looked at the eight remaining boxes and proceeded to test one after the other. He ended up having to go to back into the maze and pull out two more boxes. He drew a black wand with gold engravings at the bottom. "Hawthorn, dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches." He handed Lily the wand. A blue light seeped from her skin. Henry cheered. "Yay!"

Dudley turned to Harry. "That's different than what happened to Rivera."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It's different for the person and wand. No two wands are alike, just how each person is different." Dudley nodded in understanding.

Harry took the wand from Henry and set it on top of the other parcels. Hugo was last. Henry knew exactly who he was as well. "I remember you. You were here with Rose when she received her wand." He pulled the yew wand out. "Let's try this." Tiny red sparks shot from the wand into miniature fireworks. "Awesome!" Henry packaged the wand up and handed it to Hermione. They paid for the wands and left the shop after thanking Henry.

Harry noticed Rivera carrying an owl cage. "Dudley, I didn't think you'd let her get an owl."

Dudley groaned. "I didn't want to, but I remember your bird and how much you loved it. Where is your owl?"

Harry looked down. "She died."

Dudley deadpanned. "Shit man, sorry."

Harry laughed feebly. "Sorry was a word I rarely heard from you. It suits you."

 **Hey guys! So first off, I created the name for Henry, but I know that the original Ollivander's name was Garrick. Also, I have absolutely no idea what Ginny did for a living. But what I have up there fits in the story I'm writing so...**

 **Thanks for the support! See ya!**

 **-KP**


End file.
